


Swan Song

by AllannaStone



Category: Assassin's Creed AU - Fandom, Assassin's Creed modern day Au, Assassin's Creed: Syndicate - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Double Life, F/M, Fight Club - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, Henry is a grandfather!!!, Mentions of rape and torture, Tattoos, Undiscovered, dancing violinist, kidnapped daughter, modern day AU, sex and smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-07-14 04:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7154444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllannaStone/pseuds/AllannaStone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seventeen years ago, Evie Green gave birth to a little girl, but before she could hold her child, she was kidnapped. She and her husband, Dr. Henry Green, had never stopped looking for their daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May 10th, 1999

                **May 10 th, 1999**

               

                Dr. Henry Green entered the private room, nervous at his first moments of fatherhood. He saw his wife, Evie, sound asleep in the hospital bed with an IV feeding medicine into the back of her hand. Next to her was a bassinette.

                The surgeon took a deep breath before crossing the room to glance into the bassinette, only to find it empty.

                “The doctors must be running tests,” he said softly to himself as a pang echoed throughout his heart. He had missed out on the birth of his first child due to a long and grueling surgery that he had to perform on the victim of a deadly hit and run.

                “Isn’t she beautiful?”

                Henry turned at the sound of his wife’s voice and found her smiling as she opened her eyes.

                “I believe the doctors have her,” he told her, smiling at the thought of having a little girl.

                Evie’s eyes widened in fear as she struggled to sit up.

                “Why would they have her?” she asked in a worried voice. “After my emergency C- section, they checked her over. Before I blacked out, they told me she was in perfect health.”

                Before Henry could answer her, another doctor, this one being a tall blonde woman with wire framed glasses entered the room.

                “How are the parents doing?” she asked in a friendly voice.

                “Where is our daughter?” Henry demanded to know. The doctor crossed the room and her eyes widened as she held up a cut hospital bracelet that was inside the bassinette.


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> June 15th, 2016

                **June 15 th, 2016**

               

                “Good afternoon, Isobel,” greeted a nurse who got onto the elevator after I had stepped off. I only nodded to her before I headed off, having known the corridors of St. Mary’s Hospital for Children better then that back of my hand.

                My grip on the pink teddy bear only tightened as I reached room number 925, where I paused and took a deep breath in and knocked lightly on the open door.

“Isobel!” squealed my little sister Odette from inside. “Please, come in!”

A rare smile graced my otherwise scowling face as I entered the small hospital room, where my little sister was resting in a bed with tubes connecting her to various blipping machines. I carefully gave her a hug before presenting her new toy, which she hugged tightly to her chest.

Odette’s smile only grew brighter as I sat down on the side of her bed and reached for her hand.

“Are you excited to be going to London to compete in the Undiscovered talent show?” she bubbled out, all in one breath.

“I just wish you were coming, too,” I told her with a sad smile, thinking of how much I wanted my number one fan to be with me in the second greatest city in the world as I worked my magic.

“I can’t go though,” she pulled me back to reality with a gentle squeeze.

“I know that, little sister.” I affectionately tweaked her nose, once more marveling at the fact that despite we weren’t of the same blood, we still loved and cared for one another like true sisters. “That’s why I wear this.”

I reached down into my concert tee and came up with a little silver heart, broken in half, with the words **BIG SISTER** inscribed into my half. I lovingly leaned close enough so that her other half, which read **LITTLE SISTER** , matched up with mine.

“Wherever I go after London, you’ll always be my little sister,” I told her, kissing her forehead when I noticed how her eyes were beginning to droop.

“And you’ll always be my big sister,” she mumbled sleepily, clutching her pink teddy close to her.

I chuckled as I stood to leave her to sleep, pausing only long enough to close to door softly.

Once I was outside of her room, a heavy sigh escaped me as I began to trot back towards the elevator.

“I need that prize money to pay for Odette’s surgery,” I whispered, forcing back the tears that threatened to fall. “If she continues on with the heart she was born with, then she’ll die.”

A life without my little sister deeply saddened me to the point of depression, however after the birth of my daughter, I had vowed never to let myself sink down to that level ever again. So I held my head up high and strutted my way into the elevator, where I rode it towards the ground floor, where I met up with Shark and Tank, close friends of my dad’s, and close friends of mine.

“How is she doing?” Tank asked me as Shark silently led the way out to where their motorcycles were parked.

Another sigh ran past my lips as I accepted my helmet from him and strapped it on.

“She’s fading, fast,” I answered, feeling tears beginning to choke my voice. “I need to get first place to guarantee that she lives.”

Both Tank and Shark shared a look as I hopped on behind Tank and held onto him as he fire up his engine with a loud roar.

I only allowed the tears to fall as we rode back to my home and the HQ of the gang that the three of us were a part of, Green Hills Farm. Named after the lush, rolling green hills that surrounded it, Green Hills Farm had been in mom’s family for over fourteen generations and had survive the great potato famine, countless fires and other natural disasters and was now home to ten horses, a dozen chickens, five pigs, thirty ducks, a colony of bees and six dogs.

When Tank and Shark killed their engines, all six dogs came tearing out from the house and began to loudly greet us as I removed my helmet.

“Back!” I commanded and they all fell into a single file line, sitting and wagging their tails, still excited, but not barking anymore. “Come on,” I grunted to Tank and Shark, seeing a dozen other motorcycles parked a little ways off.

I stamped my boots clean of mud on the porch before entering the house, hearing Tank and Shark doing the same as I made my way to the back family room, where I found myself greeting the face that I’ve grown up knowing as family.

My dad, Dan Swan, otherwise known as Doc, was a beefy guy who looked like he would tear you apart with his bare hands just for catching his eye, but I knew him to be a giant teddy bear who loved playing dress up and tea party with his granddaughter.

My mom, Eva Swan, who was tall and willowy with dark blonde curls and a kind smile, the kind of woman who could not bring herself to kill a mouse. She had been the one to find me, nearly dead, near the River Shannon which ran nearby the property. She was a retired nurse, and somehow, she still nursed others back to health, person or animal. She seemed restless without someone to care for, so whenever I’d be out, I’d keep my eye open for injured animals, which were plentiful in Ireland.

Before I could even acknowledge the other bikers in the room, a loud squeal made me jump as something smashed into my legs.

“Mommy!” cheered Aria, my little girl, grinning up at me as she held up her arms, wanting to be held by me.

“Hello, little nugget,” I greeted her fondly, kissing her little nose and chuckling as she wrinkled it.

“Sorry we’re late,” Tank apologized, entering the room and sitting in his usual seat, followed closely by the ever silent Shark.

“No need to apologize,” dad told them. “Any business that we need to go over before announcements?”

There were, as always. I was reminded that the one hundred mile ride was coming up in about three months and that new patches would be awarded to those who completed the five day ride from Dublin to Sligo, and back again. I was looking forward to adding yet another patch to my leather jacket, something that Odette and I had both fiercely competed in before her heart started to degrade at an alarming pace.

“Tomorrow, Rags leaves to compete in Undiscovered, a new reality TV show taking the place of Britain’s Got Talent,” dad suddenly announced, pulling everyone’s attention onto me. I nervously hid my face behind a wall of unruly curls as I began to bounce my knee up and down.

“We still don’t know what your hidden talent is, kiddo,” grunted Spike, an older man who still wore the tattoos on his arms with pride.

“It’s still going to be a surprise!” I found myself sassing him with a sniff as I stood with Aria in my arms. “And now, if you don’t mind, I’m going to bed early- I need to be up by three tomorrow to catch my 5:45 AM flight to London!”

I kissed my parents on their cheeks before whisking myself upstairs, where I changed both Aria and I into our pajamas, brushed our teeth and braided my hair.

By the time I was lying Aria down into my bed, she was sound asleep. I smiled as I tucked a tuff of soft baby curl behind her ear and kissed her cheeks before climbing into bed with her and falling asleep before my head hit the pillow.


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> June 16th, 2016

                **June 16 th, 2016**

               

“Ready, little nugget?” I asked Aria as we both stepped into line to board our flight. I turned to wave to my parents and all the other B.A.C.A. members, all who showed up and escorted me to the airport. Aria blew kissed at them as we stepped onto the plane and settled into our seats. I sighed as I closed my eyes for a moment, but snapping them open when I heard someone saying my stage name.

“Oh my God! It’s Mary Teagans!” squealed a teenager with a pimply face.

“Can we get a selfie with you?” added in another girl, who must’ve been her best friend.

“Sure!” I chirped, motioning for the two of them to crowd in around me as I held Aria in my lap.

“Do you mind if I post this to Instagram?” asked one of the girls after the selfie had been taken.

“Go ahead!” I told her with a smile as the flight attendant came over to tell us to get into our seats.

“Bye! Hope you win!” they called out before shuffling off towards their seats.

I switched my cell phone off and began to read my way through _The Selection_ series as the plane lifted off and began to fly towards London. Aria slept her way through most of the flight, only waking long enough to enjoy a quick snack of Goldfish and apple juice before drifting off yet again.

A little more than an hour later, the flight attendant was announcing that we would be arriving at London National Airport in five minutes and that we needed to buckle up.

I stared out the window in excitement as the first view of London met my eyes. Magnificent buildings so tall they disappeared into the clouds and people as tiny as ants met my eyes.

Fifteen minutes later, Aria and I were getting off of our flight and heading over to baggage claim to grab my monster of a suitcase. As I juggled Aria on my back, my violin case in one hand and my roll on in my other hand, I nearly walked past a woman with a sign which read **“WELCOME MARY TEAGANS”** until she reached out to tap me on the shoulder.

“Miss Teagans?” she asked me, brightening at my face. “My Name is Milly Hoover and I’m going to be your driver while you’re in London for the week.”

After shaking hands and introducing Aria, she helped me by wheeling my monster of a suitcase out to her car, which was a fancy Mercedes Bentz. Once Aria was strapped into her carseat, I found myself relaxing into the plush leather seats and people watching.

“Miss Teagans, you will be staying at the Goring Hotel, located just a short walk away from Buckingham Palace,” Milly was telling me as she carefully maneuvered the car through the thick crowds of tourists who crowded the crosswalks. “The gardens are exceptionally beautiful at this time of year, just perfect for your little girl to run around in if you need a break from caring for her. And there is also on site nannies, a theater which the queen frequents almost every month, and a lovely spa which offers the most divine massages and seaweed wraps.”

“I will be certain to check it all out,” I told her with a bright smile.

Within five minutes, we pulled up into an enchantingly lone driveway lined with topiaries in elegant forms. Aria began to happily identify each hedge as we drove past, her glee making me feel like I was the luckiest mother in the world.

Before I knew it, we had pulled up to the hotel, which was gobsmackingly huge and stunning. Once Milly had killed the engine, two bellhops jumped from seemingly out of nowhere and began to wrestle with my monster of a suitcase before corralling it onto a trolley and rolling it inside up to my room.

As I stepped out, holding Aria tightly in my arms, a man in an expensive suit stepped forward.

“Miss Teagans, baby Teagans,” he greeted us, holding out his hand to shake mine. “My name is Jeremy Goring, and I am the owner of this fine hotel.”

“A pleasure,” I told him, biting back a yawn.

“Would you perhaps care for a quick tour?” he asked me as he led me into the hotel. Aria waved to Milly sleepily before cuddling into her mother.

“No thank you. If you wouldn’t mind, I’d like to take a power nap,” I told him. He nodded before changing directions, leading the way into a glass elevator and using a key to open it. I noticed that he pressed the button for the penthouse floor before turning to face me.

“If there is anything you need, please do not hesitate to ring me,” he told me as the elevator pinged and open its doors into a breathtaking foyer. “My number is programmed into the phone on your desk.”

And with s smart _ping_ , the elevator doors shut once more, leaving me to gape at all the finery of my home for the next week.

The walls were painted the loveliest shade of pale blue with paintings of Irish landscapes. As I walked down the foyer, I came across a beautiful shoe rack made of oak and with a charming carving of an Irish dancing festival on the seat. I removed my dark green military boots and Aria’s pink Mary Jane’s and placed them into a cubby hole.

When I walked into what I took to be the TV room, I was breathless. There was a leather couch with matching chairs, a glass coffee table, and a giant TV. I wandered into the bedroom and smiled at the tasteful decorating- the comforter on the huge bed was an inviting shade of teal blue and the pillows looked softer than fluffy clouds. I took in the toddler bed that had been assembled next to where I would be sleeping, and smiled. Whoever had designed the penthouse had somehow or other known that Aria’s favorite colors were pink and purple and had incorporated them into the grand scheme.

I flopped down onto the bed, smiling as Aria crawled into her bed and fell asleep with her tumb tucked into her mouth.

The last thing that I remembered before falling asleep was that I should write a thank you note to whoever had decorated my suites.


	4. chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> June 16th, 2016

**June 16 th, 2016**

               

Evie Green sighed heavily as she left her latest show, where she had showcased her latest creations- brightly patterned rainwear, and from the crowd’s reaction, they loved her work.

Despite having nineteen British Fashion Awards wins under her belt, she still felt an empty void in her life after the abduction of her daughter. She and her husband, the famous surgeon Dr. Henry Green, had tried for another child, only to be hit with miscarriage after miscarriage. After the loss of her last child six weeks before, Evie had withdrawn from private life and had thrown herself into her work, this time with a plan to start designing clothes for young children.

Evie’s cell phone went off, telling her that someone had posted something on Instagram. She pulled her phone out of her pocket as she climbed into a cab.

 ** _look @ who @treatsboo and I ran into at #theairport! @missmaryteagans is on her way to #london to work her #magicalviolin at the #livetaping of #undiscovered!!!_** posted one of Evie’s many young fans, along with a picture that took her breath away.

There were three young ladies and a little child crowded into the selfie. One of the girls had severe acne, the second had braces, but it was the third that made Evie want to cry.

She was stunningly gorgeous, with long dark brown- black curls that were wrangled into a French braid which framed a round face with enormous smoldering dark emerald green eyes, delicate cheekbones and a tiny nose, all set into translucent porcelain pale skin. A smattering of brown freckles spilled from her nose onto rosy cheeks and her lips were plump and pink over white even teeth.

Evie felt as though someone had stabbed her heart, for she was looking at a perfect blend of herself and Henry.

She tapped on @missmaryteagans’ account and began to browse through the pictures.

 ** _Look_** **_at this #violin I got for my #seventeethbirthday! Thank you, @customviolins!_** One post said, showing a stunning electric violin in a stunning shade of teal blue.

                **_Each of my inkings are meaningful to me_** Another picture was in a collage style, showcasing all her different tattoos. Evie saw a guitar made of music notes on what looked like the right side of her ribcage, a heart shaped bass cleft on the inside of her left wrist, a words “I’m not an Angel…” on her collarbone, and the words “Once Upon a Time…” on her right hip.

                **_Looks like my little nugget wants to get some inkings of her own!_** Read her next post, showing a photo of a little girl- the same little girl in the airplane selfie, Evie noted- with marker scribbles all over her.

As Evie scrolled down, she found out that Mary Teagans had a little sister named Odette, who was in need of heart surgery, only the family insurance wouldn’t cover it. One such photo and made Evie let out a little sob was of Odette smiling, despite being hooked up to machines with wires and tubes poking into her.

**_My little sister, Odette. Isn’t she beautiful?_ **

_Yes, she is_ , Evie thought as the cab pulled up to her home. In a haze, she paid the driver before heading for the front door.

Once she was inside her office, she began to scroll through Mary Teagans’ Instagram once more.

 ** _Look at me, I’m bigger than Moby Dick!_** Mary joked under a picture of her with a heavily pregnant belly. She held one hand under her stomach as she snapped the bathroom selfie.

 ** _IT’S A LITTLE GIRL!!!_** She excitedly showed a picture of a sonogram room, with her laying on the table with a bright smile on her face. Evie couldn’t help but notice that the father wasn’t in her life as she scrolled down through her feed.

She came across pictures of big, tough bikers with leather jackets with the hashtag #BACA and #BACAgirlforever. She quickly got onto her laptop and looked up, what is BACA?

What she found made her cry.

“ **Bikers Against Child Abuse International (BACA)** **is a 501-C-3 tax exempt organization (as opposed to**[ **motorcycle club**](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Motorcycle_club) **) for the sole purpose of empowering children of abuse** ,” said Wikipedia.

As she read more about Bikers Against Child Abuse, questions began to pop up in her head.

_How did she get involved with this organization?_

_What is her role?_

_Was she raped?_

The last question made Evie sick to her stomach.


	5. chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> June 17th, 2016

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS:  
> The song that is mentioned in the chapter is called Transcendence as performed by Lindsey Stirling,

**June 17 th, 2016**

               

I took a deep breath in as I nervously waited my turn to take the stage.

“Coming up after the break, we meet Mary Teagans!” shouted Ant and Dec before the theater began to erupt with cheers.

“How are you doing?” asked one lady who was booed off the stage for her horrific stripper act.

“Nervous,” I muttered, gripping my violin tightly.

Five minutes later, I was being announced. I took another deep breath as I marched out onstage.

“Hello, how are you doing?” asked Adele pleasantly.

“To be honest, a bit nervous,” I answered. “No one knows what I’m about to do!”

“No one?” questioned Pierce Morgan, to which I shook my head. “Not even your family?”

“Not even my family,” I informed everyone.

“Well then show us what you got,” grunted Simon Cowell, leaning back in his seat.

I handed off the microphone back to Dec before lifting my violin up to my chin and nodding to the guy who was in charge of the music.

I counted the beats before I began to play, a bright smile on my face, but once I saw Simon’s hands reaching for the buzzer I snapped my leg into a pirouette and began to dance as I played the violin.

I could hear the audience getting louder as I worked my way up to the dramatic crescendo, before losing myself in my own little world of music. I spun and leapt my way around the stage, making sure to spit out all the right notes as I climaxed before descending back down to the single chorus before the song ended.

Oh my God, I thought that the roof would be blown off, that was how loud everyone was as I took a bow, grinning as my little girl ran out from where she had been waiting and jumped into my arms with glee.

“Aw,” cooed Adele. “That was amazing! I want to have you on my next tour! It’s a yes from me!”

“Spellbinding, did you compose that yourself?” asked Pierces with a happy smile.

Dec rushed over with his microphone and I answered, “Yes! I write all my music myself!” getting an even bigger cheer from the audience.

“Then it’s a yes from me!” he shouted before turning to face Simon.

“Was it all recorded and you just miming that you were playing the violin?” he asked, getting a rather loud boo from the audience, to which I placed Aria down and ripped into my violin as I danced for about a minute before stopping.

“Have I convinced you yet?” I sassed him with a smirk.

“You got three yes’s!” Simon shouted.

Aria started screaming and jumping up and down as I herded her off of the stage and back into the wings.

“That was amazing!” gushed one hopeful contestant as I passed by him. I thanked him and countless others who crowded around me to offer me their congratulations on being the first to gain three yes’s from the judges.

By the time I was outside, my cell phone was exploding with text messages from my family, all telling me what an awesome job I did.

“You were amazing, mommy!” Aria shouted from my arms, where I was juggling her, my violin case and answering my texts.

“Miss Teagans!”

I turned at hearing my stage name and felt the breath rush from my lungs.

“Evie Green?” I asked in wonder as the world famous fashion designer rushed up to me with a grin on her face.

“Am I the first to offer you congratulations?” she asked as I grinned back at her.

“You’re not, but thanks!” I told her, placing Aria down and my cell phone back into the pocket of my dress. My little girl clung to my leg with a tight grip.

“Such a sweet child,” she told me as we began to walk, Aria sitting on my foot. Aria held up her arms for me to carry her when we reached the crosswalk, and I complied with her wishes.

“Yes, she’s such an easy baby,” I told her, noticing the sadness in her eyes. I kicked myself as I recalled a news segment of how she and her husband had their daughter kidnapped seventeen years ago and that fate wouldn’t grant them another child. I felt bad for her.

“Is she?” Evie asked as we came to a nice little cafe. “I’ll buy for us.”

I ordered a hot chocolate for me and an apple juice for Aria while Evie ordered a coffee. We sat at a table, where Aria began to draw on the coloring pages that I had bought to amuse her while I was onstage, and Evie and I talked.

“Believe it or not, but the throwback Thursday picture of you dressed as me popped up on my Instagram feed!” she was telling me.

I wrinkled my nose. “I already had all the pieces in my closet for that last minute party,” I told her. “Besides, we don’t look a thing alike!”

“How so?” she asked, taking a sip of her coffee.

“I have more freckles, and they’re darker than yours, my nose is smaller, my eyes are bigger and have a more catlike shape to them, I’m shorter than you are, my hair is darker as well, and my cheekbones are a completely different shape from yours,” I informed her, missing the hurt in her eyes. "Besides, you don't seem like the kind to abandon a newborn infant in the River Shannon."

“Mary-” she started to say but I cut her off.

“Please call me Isobel. Mary Teagans is the name I use when onstage, Isobel Swan is the name I go by everywhere else,” I told her in a chipper voice.

“Isobel,” she told me with a (fake) kind smile. “I was wondering if I could ask you for a favor?”

“Depends on what the favor is, but give it your best shot!” I told her.

“I’ve been wanting to start up a line of clothes for young children and I was wondering if your little girl could model them for me?” she asked, seeming to hold her breath as she awaited my answer.

“It’s fine with me, but I will need to check in with my parents,” I told her with a grin.

“And her father, as well?” Evie asked causally, but she paused when she saw my shoulders tensing up. “I’m sorry.”

“I should go back to the hotel and get some work done,” I muttered, standing and collecting Aria.


	6. chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> June 22nd, 2016

**June 22 nd, 2016**

               

“I’m back, Ireland!” I shouted upon stepping onto Irish soil.

When I entered the waiting terminal, I was shocked at seeing people I didn’t know with handmade signs that had my name on them. Everywhere I turned, **MARY TEAGANS** would catch my eye. I quickly became overwhelmed and could feel a panic attack coming on when I spotted my family- everyone, including gruff Pipes who I always thought didn’t like me that much.

“You were amazing!” cheered dad, lifting both Aria and I off of the ground and spinning us around a few times before placing me back onto my feet. I got hugs and praises from everyone before I announced that all I wanted to do was go home and sleep for a few days.

As we were leaving, I turned and waved to my fans, all who erupted into loud cheers at me noticing their support.

When I arrived home, I went straight up to my room and crashed onto the bed, completely drained by sightseeing and greeting fans in London, all who declared themselves as being my “number one fan”.

Well, I certainly did hate to burst their bubble, but my number one fan would always be Odette.

I woke up the next day feeling refreshed and I bounded downstairs to pester mom and get something to eat.

As I ate cereal and listened to the morning news, I was once against struck with the odd conversation between Evie Green and I. I checked my Instagram and Twitter and my jaw dropped at the number of followers I had gained- over ten thousand for each account. I automatically posted a selfie of me with my beloved bowl of cereal to thank everyone for the follows and to assure them all that I was hard at work for my next act on Undiscovered.

After I finished eating, I took a quick shower and dressed in fresh clothes before biking to St. Mary’s to pay Odette a visit. I carried a cute little teddy bear that I picked up in London for her and a giant grin on my face.

As I stepped into her room, I saw that she was sound asleep. I sat next to her bed in an uncomfortable hospital chair and read the next book in _The Selection_ series while I waited for her to wake up.

“Isobel! You were amazing!” cheered Odette after waking up about half an hour later.

We both talked for about an hour before a nurse told me that she had to give my little sister her medication, which I took as being my cue to leave.

As I biked through the streets of my home, I got an eerie feeling that I was being followed, but I brushed it off, telling myself that my newfound fame was making myself paranoid.

As I neared the farm, an idea began to blossom in my head for my next piece. A giant grin took over my face as I began to hum. I caught sight of my shadow, coasting my bike as I raced down the hill.

 _Perfect_ , I thought, itching for my staff paper and pencil.


	7. chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> July 7th, 2016

**July 7 th, 2016**

               

“Evie?”

 

The world renown fashion designer blinked owlishly at her husband, famous heart surgeon Dr. Henry Green, leaning in the doorway of her office.

 

“It’s late,” he stated as he entered and began to massage her tense shoulders. “What are you looking at?”

 

Evie double clicked on a screenshot of Mary Teagans competing in _Undiscovered_. The picture was a true work of art- it showed her in a backbend as she sawed away at her violin. Her hair whipped around her, displaying streaks of pink, blue, purple and green which decorated her long dark curls.

 

“Doesn’t she look like your mother?” Evie asked, her answer a soft gasp of shock.

 

“She has your skin coloring,” he mused, his heart stuttering in his chest. “But she has mom’s eye shape, your brother’s eye color, your hair color and texture…”

 

“And my mom’s nose,” Evie whispered, picking up a framed picture from her desk. It was of a heavily pregnant woman smiling into the camera as she made a heart with her hands over her stomach.

 

“But her daughter looks just like me when I was her age,” Evie pointed out, pulling up a photo of the little girl.

 

Henry took a sharp intake of breath.

 

“She has a daughter?” His voice was tight as he stared at the little girl, grinning toothily into the camera.

 

Evie clicked on another photograph and Henry sat down heavily on the couch. The photograph was of Isobel without a shirt on, holding Aria to cover herself as they both gazed lovingly at one another. The way the camera was angled, some of Isobel’s many tattoos were visible.

 

Evie clicked on a college styled edit which showcased all of Isobel’s tattoos, which were plentiful. In the description box, was an explanation for each of the symbolic inkings.

 

A guitar made up of music notes was tattooed on the right side of her ribcage (“One of my many fondest memories is of my daddy playing his guitar- I would sit on his lap and pretend to play along with him.”)

 

The words “I’m Not an Angel…” was stamped on her collarbone (“I’ve always been mistaken for an angel. I’m not perfect, I fuck up from time to time, I’m anything but an angel, trust me.”

 

A heart shaped bass clef was on the inside of her left wrist (“Music is such a big part of my life!”)

 

A stylized tribal styled dolphin had been tattooed on the back of left shoulder (“I’ve always loved dolphins. They are such free creatures.”)  
               

A calligraphy styled butterfly was inked on her lower back (“A dear friend of mine who was killed in a car crash sketched this design and so to honor her memory, I had her work of art transferred onto my skin.”)

 

A motorcycle was wrapped around her left ankle (“I’m in a biker gang. Need I say anything more?”)

 

A red rose was on the inside of her right wrist (“My first tattoo. I can still remembering feeling very nervous about getting inked.”)

 

A snowflake tribal tattoo was inked on her left shoulder (“Wintertime is my favorite time of the year- Christmastime, shopping for gifts, caroling, midnight mass, building snow families, snowball fights, snow angels, curling up with a mug of hot cocoa in front of a fireplace…”)

 

The words “Once Upon a Time...” were place upon her right hipbone. (“Ever since I was just a small child, I would ask my momma to tell me fairy tales. My favorites were of daring princesses who took matters into their own hands and defied the whole gender stereotype princesses-in-distress roles.”)

 

The words “Better beware; I go bump in the night” was tattooed on her lower neck. (“As my favorite song, Mz Hyde as performed by Halestorm, suggests, I kinda live a double life. One life on stage as a rock star, the other I’m just a normal, everyday girl with hobbies and interests.”)

 

A tribal styles butterfly-like music notes was on her right shoulder (“My daughter picked out this tattoo for me, and I went through and got it for her!”)

 

There was a music staff on web on her left hand, in between her thumb and forefinger (“I’m ambidextrous, I can play the guitar with both hands, I can write left or right handed, throw a punch, throw a ball, basically anything!”)

 

“She celebrates her birthday on May 12th,” Evie informed her husband in a soft voice. “Is it purely a coincidence?”

 

Henry’s eyes were brimming with tears as he stared at the girl who perhaps was his long lost daughter. He reached out and gently traces her nose on the computer monitor.

 

“How…” he murmured softly.

 

Just then, Evie remembered something.

 

“She told me herself that she was dumped into the River Shannon in Ireland- that’s how her adopted parents found her,” she informed her husband, yawning as she shut down her computer for the night.

 

Henry’s blood boiled as he gaped at his wife.

 

“How can someone do that to a newborn infant?” he growled, clenching his fist.

 

Evie’s eyes held unshed tears as she kissed her husband before leading the way up towards bed.


	8. chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isobel's Wikipedia page

"Mary Teagans (adopted as Isobel Swan on May 12th, 1998) is an Irish violinist, dancer,performance artist and composer. She presents choreographed violin performances, both live and in music videos found on her eponymous YouTube channel, which she created in 2010, at age 12."

 

Evie Green read the Wikipedia page word for word, hoping to learn more about the mysteryiosly charming violinist.

 

"Kidnapping," she read, and her heart stopped.

 

"On December 31st, 2014, Teagans was abducted from her bedroom by Gilbert Wisinghimer. He smuggled her to a isolated cabin nearby and raped her repetitiously for the next two weeks. Isobel later told law officials how she escaped:

 

I kept bobby pins that he used to doll me up and picked the lock of the shed I was hunkered down in. He tried to stop me, but I had a weapon- a steak knife from dinner. I stabbed him in the shoulder and in the stomach before fleeing into the marshes. I knew my way around, as how my little sister and I would spend hours playing outside, pretending to be faerie princesses and the likes. I lost track of time, but found myself at the edge of town, near city hall."

 

Evie was horrified, especially when she read that soon after, she discovered that she was pregnant.

 

"I'm not going to lie, but when Aria was born, I was so happy and at peace."

 

Evie sobbed quietly, not wanting to wake her husband, asleep in bed next to her.

 

"I'm so sorry," she whispered.


End file.
